1. Field
The long term evolution (LTE) of the third generation partnership project (3GPP), and particularly heterogeneous network (HetNet) mobility and enhancements for diverse data applications (EDDA) may benefit from adaptable mobility parameters. More specifically, adaptation of mobility parameters based on user equipment measurement characteristics, such as measurement availability, can be applied in these areas, among others.
2. Description of the Related Art
Enhancements for diverse data applications (EDDA) can cover various applications and interrelationships. One such related area is the area of discontinuous reception (DRX). For example, enhancements may be made to DRX configuration/control mechanisms to be more responsive to the needs and activity of either single or multiple applications running in parallel, with improved adaptability to time-varying traffic profiles and to application requirements, thereby allowing for an improved optimization of the trade-off between performance and user equipment (UE) battery consumption.
Moreover, robust mobility functionality under various supported assumptions for the availability of user equipment measurements can be ensured or taken into account, as well as user equipment power consumption and complexity. 3GPP technical specification (TS) 36.331 describes radio resource control (RRC) connected mode handover mobility and 3GPP TS 36.133 describes user equipment minimum performance requirements including performance requirements related to measurements in RRC connected mode with and without DRX, both of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.